stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:The Time
Ik weet het al. De titels verschijnen zo omdat de afbeeldingen te klein is (het logo van The Time is te breed) Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 11:05 (UTC) Rechterkolom Komt er ook een rechterkolom? 1 sep 2007 15:22 (UTC) : Waarschijnlijk wel, ben er nog een beetje mee bezig. -- 1 sep 2007 15:23 (UTC) ::Oké :D 1 sep 2007 15:24 (UTC) :::Mss kan je de rubrieken die er nu onderkomen er al naast zetten? Het is namelijk echt geen zicht.. 12 sep 2007 17:34 (UTC) :::: Ik weet het, mr ik ben geen kei met dit sjabloon en had et daarom aan Alexandru gevraagd,e n die heeft het nog niet gedaan. Zal er nog eens naar horen. -- 12 sep 2007 17:37 (UTC) :::::Zal ik het anders eens doen? 12 sep 2007 17:39 (UTC) :::::: Als je dat wilt en doet zou dat geweldig zijn... -- 12 sep 2007 17:40 (UTC) :::::::'k Zal es zien he. 12 sep 2007 18:00 (UTC) ::::::::Ik heb al eenvoudigere dingen gedaan (daarom duurde het ook zo lang..) maar het is denk ik gelukt. 12 sep 2007 18:26 (UTC) :::::::::Als je een citaat zoekt heb ik er wel een voor je: "Waarom moeilijk doen over die aandelen? 't is Maarten's bedrijf dus zijn regels" Over de vete tussen jouw en Dimitri. 19 sep 2007 15:01 (UTC) :::::::::: Thx. -- 19 sep 2007 15:42 (UTC) Niet leuk vorige week maakte ik al melding van het nieuwe aandeelhoudersysteem, en bovendien staan er als het goed is bij alle bedrijven navigaties, daar zou jij voor zorgen. Ik begrijp dat je je cijfers op de inactiviteit van SHBB baseerd, maar er zijn toch nog wel dingen uitgevoerd. 29 sep 2007 10:24 (UTC) : Ik beslis dit niet alleen é. Ik en Alexandru hebben gezamelijk beslist dat SHBB onordelijk is. En wat betreft die navigatie, ik had dat beloofd maar je hebt al een maand daarover neits meer gezegd. En zulke dingen moet je zeggen op mijn overlegpagina, niet op die van mij krant. -- 29 sep 2007 10:27 (UTC) Bob. 1) http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Contributions/Bob_I je hebt deze week niets gedaan, SHBB dus ook niet. 2) erg, erg rommelig, eigenlijk het rommeligste bedrijf van Libertas. Veel bedrijven die bij SHBB horen hebben niets met elkaar te maken (wat heeft een bank met een speelgoedwinkel te maken? Wat heeft een pension en een bar/café met een supermarkt te maken? Kom nou, het was hartstikke terecht.. Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 10:47 (UTC) :ehm, maarten, dit wordt toch geen citaat vd week he? :P Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 10:58 (UTC) ::Heerlijk, DVg kan het anders publiceren :P 29 sep 2007 11:09 (UTC) :::Wat, laat maar zitten ik wil niks meer met de media te maken hebben :-P Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 11:16 (UTC) :::: QH en MenM. corp hebben toch ook zo'n breedpakket, dus ik vind je opmerking 2 niet heel erg terecht. 29 sep 2007 11:18 (UTC) :::::Ik ook niet, maar waar MenM zeker gelijk in heeft is je organisatie, die kan denkik echt beter. 29 sep 2007 11:19 (UTC) QH vind ik heel goed georganiseerd, en veel supermarkten hebben dat, Carrefour heeft bijv ook tankstations. Maar QH is ook veel minder gevarieerd dan SHBB. En MenM Corp, de organisatie is veel beter, en zit ook meer in de electronica en media. Wat Bob heeft gedaan is al zijn bedrijven onder een concern plaatsen, wat nie altijd kan zoals we all hebben kunnen merken. Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 11:22 (UTC) : Ik snap jouw opmerking niet Dimi. Wat Alex. wil zeggen is dat bij MenM en bij QU alles per sector gescheiden is terwijl dat bij SHBB nog lang niet gebeurd is. En zolang er hier niets aan wordt gedaan vrees ik dat de SHBB blijft dalen. Dus eerst orde op zaken zette vr je iets nieuws opstart. En verder moet je ook eens kijken naar de bedrijven binnen SHBB. Sommige zijn zelfs te klein om bedrijf genoemd te kunnen worden. -- 29 sep 2007 11:29 (UTC)